Sam Guthrie: Tough Guy
by Lucida Lownes
Summary: Sam has a crush. Bobby and Ray decide to help. This can't end well. SamxTabitha because I can.


**Author Note(s): This idea attacked me right before I went to sleep. It had to be done. Had to.**

**I don't own X-Men: Evolution.**

Sam Guthrie was in a jam. He liked a girl. But not just any girl. A girl who was a little cooler than him. Well, actually, a _lot_ cooler than him. He sighed, leaning against the couch is self pity. Bobby took notice and motioned to Ray.

"Dude, what's up?" He asked as the two made their way over to him. Sam jumped, surprised he had been so obvious. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his shoes, acting like they were the most interesting thing in the room.

"Well, there's this girl," he started.

"Is it Amara?" Bobby asked. Sam gave him a confused look.

"No," he said.

"Rahne?"

"No."

"Rogue?"

"No! She's like a sister!"

"Kitty?"

"No..."

"Jean?"

"No an' even if I did, I wouldn' try a thahng with Summers."

"Mm, good point," Bobby said, scratching his chin. "Well, who else could it be?"

"Well, it could be a regular human," Ray suggested.

"No! No! It's Tabitha!" Sam exclaimed, sick and tired of the two playing the guessing game. They both froze (no pun intended for Bobby) and stared at him.

"You...Like...Boom Boom?" Bobby finally stuttered out. Ray and Bobby looked at each other and started to laugh. Sam felt his face grow red and he stood straight.

"Whaht's so funny 'bout it?!" He asked, fuming. "She's pretty, smart, fun, and..."

"Calm down," Bobby said, still laughing a bit and putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Look, me and Ray, we'll give ya a hand with getting her attention, all right?" Sam nodded dumbly, secretly wondering if they were up to something. Bobby put his arm around the lanky Kentucky boy and the group strolled down the hallway.

"First off, we need to get you a 'bad boy' persona," Bobby started. "Now, let's think of the bad boys we know of."

"Gambit, Lance, Pietro, Logan," Ray listed off the top of his head.

Okay, Gambit and Logan both have something in common," Bobby said.

"Stubble?" Sam asked.

"Well, yeah, that, but also, they each have a motorcycle," Bobby told him. "A mode of transportation. Something that screams 'hey babe, look at me. Y'know I'm cool.'"

"Whaht are ya suggestin', Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Well, I just happen to know there is a new bike in the garage," Bobby said triumphantly. "So, all you have to do is lean against it and act like it's yours when Tabby's down there."

"But whaht if-"

"No but's. Do it. We'll get Tabby," Bobby said, shoving Sam towards the garage as he and Ray went off to find Tabby. Sam frowned, watching after them but decided to go with their plan, walking to the garage and seeing the sleek black Harley sitting there. He wondered vaguely who it belonged to as he leaned against it. He felt uncomfortable but knew he had to keep a cool look. He crossed his arms and feigned an air of indifference. He heard Bobby come out with Tabby and Ray, chatting. His heart jumped and nervousness took in. Just as they rounded the corner, someone put their hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Gambit and Rogue standing there.

"Homme, y' realize dat's my bike?" Gambit asked. Sam jumped back, putting his hands up.

"Sorry," he said and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "So, uh, ya joinin'?"

"Oui," Gambit told him, putting an arm around Rogue who rolled her eyes.

"Well, uh, welcome ta thuh X-Men," Sam said, his face going red as he realized Tabby saw the whole confrontation. "Watch out fer Kitty's cookies. They'll kill ya." He turned to leave, shoulders slumped.

"I'll keep dat in mind," Gambit said, looking from the group outside the garage to the Kentucky boy. He looked at Rogue, smirking. "I'm t'inkin' dat boy's tryin' t' charm a girl."

"He mahght be," Rogue said, smirking as well. "Now get yoahr arm offa me."

"I like it dere."

----

Bobby, Ray, and Sam sat in the rec room. Bobby wasn't willing to give up and Ray had a few ideas but Sam felt defeated.

"Maybe if you smoke," Bobby started.

"I ain' smokin' one a' those cancer sticks," Sam grunted out.

"Well, Lance, Logan, and Gambit smoke," Bobby pointed out.

"Ain' doin' it," Sam stated again.

"Well, why not show your stuff by the pool?" Ray asked. "The girls normally tan around this time."

"Jee, thaht's a great idea, Ray!" Sam said, springing up. "I ain' got a buff physic but I s'pose it's still nahce."

"All right, let's go to the pool!" Bobby said, standing up.

----

The three boys went out to the pool and Sam froze, staring at Tabby as she sat in the lawn chair, wearing a hot pink string bikini.

"Dude, don't lose it here!" Bobby muttered, dragging him by the arm. "Remember! Strut your stuff, Daniel Boone!" Ray shoved Sam forward and he quickly recovered, walking by the girls with his chin held high. This would have worked if there hadn't been a puddle at the corner of the pool. It would have worked if he hadn't slipped. Would have worked if he hadn't fallen into the pool and splashed the girls. A couple on a balcony watched the scenario.

"Dis is better dan pay-per-view," Gambit stated, smirking at Rogue. She shoved him slightly.

"Jerk," she muttered but still had a smirk on her face.

----

Sam and Ray sat in the Rec Room while Bobby paced the floor, thinking.

"This ain' gonna work, guys," Sam sighed, defeated. Ray put a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder.

"No! No, there has to be something else!" Bobby said, not looking at the two. "What else can we do?! A leather jacket, maybe?! Biker boots! Laid back attitude! You're too much of a country bumpkin!"

"Excuse me?" Sam said. "I **am** a country bumpkin. Born an' bred."

"Maybe we can ask Gambit since he's an X-Man now!" Bobby suggested. "He seems to be the ladies' man type!"

"Or, mebbe y' could be yourself, Sammy boy," Gambit said as he and Rogue entered the room. "All my flirtations didn' work too well on ma chere. She jus' like an honest man. Why wouldn' dis Tabby fille?"

"Who evah said Ah liked ya, Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked defiantly.

"Moi," Gambit said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ya got a big head, Cajun," Rogue told him.

"I think I'll just go fer a walk," Sam said, standing up with his shoulders slumped. Bobby tried to stop him but Ray stuck his foot out, tripping the ice mutant. Sam walked out of the mansion and entered the woods. He liked the woods. It made him think of his hometown, which was surrounded by them. He sighed as he came near a stream and stopped, seeing a yellow lily. He tried to remember what they were called and realized they were trout lilies. He knelt down.

"Jee, ya'll make me think of Tabby," he mused. "Pretty but wild, doin' whaht ya want. Got no one tellin' ya whaht ta do. Not ta mention ya'll got her hair color." He picked a few and stood back up, headed back to the Institute. As he got to the yard, he saw Tabby standing there, looking. Her eyes landed on him and her face broke into a wide smile. She ran over to him and grabbed his arm.

"There you are, Country Boy," she said. "Everyone's been lookin' for you. It's dinner time."

"Oh, I'm sorry Tabby," Sam told her. "Oh yeah." He held out the flowers to her, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Saw 'em on my walk. They made me think a' you so..." He felt a blush creep into his cheeks are Tabby stared at the flowers in shock. Suddenly, she threw herself into his arms and plated a peck on his lips.

"Bout time, Country Boy," she told him, taking the flowers. She grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Now, c'mon."

"Where we goin'?" Sam asked as he was dragged.

"We're going to a nice restaurant to celebrate our relationship status," Tabby told him.

"An' whaht's thaht?" Sam asked, confused.

"We're dating, Country Boy," Tabby stated and Sam felt himself smile.


End file.
